spongebob_and_santafandomcom-20200215-history
The Bo Show 2
Kity4life, this is a new custom episode followed by "Ice Cream Sundae Day"! A little awkward to start with this but it seems okay to put this as the first custom episode on the wiki. (and why isn't Ice Cream Sundae Day First? I don't know. Just thought a U.S Acres #2 should be first.) Characters -'Orson -Bo -M' -'Wade -Booker -W' -'Roy -Sheldon -G' -'Lanolin -Fred -Garfield' The Bo Show #2 Orson decided to check the mail to see if there was any good news for him and Wade followed. Orson found a letter from anonymous saying that Odie is planning on taking over the world so Wade had to stop him. Wade got frightened and wanted to stop Odie before it was too late. Orson found a letter for himself from anonymous saying that Garfield wants him to visit which Orson agreed to go. Roy came and asked if there was anything for him. Orson found an anonymous saying that Roy should keep Orson company so Orson could have a little buddy to be with. Orson read the rest of the letters all from anonymous. Lanolin needed to make sure Roy didn't do anything bad. Garfield wants to give Booker a cake. Garfield wants Bo to sing one of his good songs. Sheldon is a little egg so he should be the one in charge of the farm when everyone is gone. Roy found a letter from Fred Duck saying he would visit but Orson wanted to notify Booker and Lanolin. When he did, Booker couldn't understand but everyone agreed to see Garfield. Lanolin knew Roy couldn't have tricked them so it was okay. Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, and Lanolin then went to see Garfield. At 11:00am, Sheldon woke up realizing he overslept. He looked around for everyone but he didn't see anyone until Bo arrived. Bo asked where Orson was and Sheldon asked the same thing. Apparently, Bo and Sheldon were the only two animals on the farm. Bo told Sheldon that he was at an ice cream sundae contest at Garfield's place all night then had a party with him in the morning. He said it was first a contest to make the best sundae then how fast he could eat it. Jon paid for everything and Bo was invited. Bo got 2nd place. Fred Duck then arrived asking where Wade was. Bo looked in the mail and realized everyone went to see Garfield. Bo knew it was a trick since he was just at his place but knew Orson would figure that out eventually. Fred asked if there was anything he could do to help. Bo realized he would have to do the show on his own again but this time, Fred and Sheldon were there to help. Bo took out a script Garfield gave him as an emergency episode to do. Bo said he would do that episode but Fred needed to be Wade and the worm while Sheldon is Booker. Bo would do all other roles. Fred and Sheldon agreed so Bo started off by singing part of a song Garfield put in the script. Sheldon questioned the song and Bo said it was a catchy Garfield song. Sheldon suggested Bo helps him chase worms so Fred acted like a worm then Bo and Sheldon started chasing him. Bo sung another part of the song while chasing Fred then Fred got on an inner tube shouting that there was no food in the fridge. Bo put on an Orson fan t-shirt and said it was probably Roy who did it. Bo ran to the shower area and said Roy stole all the food. Bo disguised himself as Roy with a shower cap on then got into the shower complaining he was showering. Bo got out acting like Orson complaining that Roy took the food. It came to the worm scene again and Bo repeated part 1 of the song. At Garfield's place, Garfield explained that he just had an ice cream sundae contest and a big party so there was no need for any visitors. Wade tried to see if Odie was evil and Garfield said everyone was tricked so they had to leave. Orson tried to get everyone back to the farm as fast as possible. At the farm, M, W, and G were checking if everyone was gone. M saw Bo doing the food scene with Fred and Sheldon. He guesses Bo was playing both Orson and Roy while Fred might be doing Wade. G told M to leave Bo alone since Bo would be too busy with whatever to notice them steal veggies. It was the worm scene again and Bo sung part 1. He then decided to see what Orson was up to and Fred said the food was missing. When M, W, and G went to the barn, G noticed the invitation to Bo explaining why Bo wasn't gone. M and W decided to take the veggies as quick as possible. Bo playing Orson thought it was a good idea to check the barn for food. Bo as himself agreed so Fred ran ahead to the barn and crashed into M and W. Bo looked at the script realizing Garfield was the one who steals the food but he then realized M, W, and G were the ones who tricked Orson. G decided to lock Bo, Sheldon, and Fred in the barn then helped get the veggies. Orson, Wade, Roy, Booker, Lanolin, and Garfield came back realizing that M, W, and G were the ones who tricked them just to get the veggies. W said there was nothing Orson could do about it but Garfield thought of a plan. He apparently brought lots of ice cream, chocolate sauce, and whipped cream. He put it all over the veggies and ate them all. Roy heard Bo screaming so he let Bo, Fred, and Sheldon out of the barn. M, W, and G gave up then left. Everything was solved and all right...Except Garfield eating all the veggies with ice cream. Triva -This is right after "Ice Cream Sundae Day" . Bo comes back from the contest which Garfield explains in that episode. Nobody on the farm except Bo knew about the contest because Bo was the only one who watched the episode. Even though M, W, and were not on the farm at time of that episode, they could have watched the episode but since they didn't know Bo went to the contest, it means they didn't. -This is similar to the original version, "The Siblinghood Louts Journey" but it's from a different series of pupie4life episodes which she rated "Way Too Crazy For Pupie4life". The new version fits better and it doesn't have random custom characters, places, and insanity. -The fact Sheldon overslept to 11:00am, It seems unlikely for him to do that but it's made to make more sense for this episode instead of Sheldon being awake to hear the news. -The end of the episode is not seen but at the end, apparently, Garfield was supposed tell Orson that he was trying to find a new sense of taste which explains why he put ice cream stuff all over the veggies but Garfield was never meant to say why he brought it in the first place. -This is similar to the original episode in ways. Bo still does the show, Sheldon is still left on the farm, the three big pigs were still the ones who did it, Bo still played other roles, what else? -This is also different from the original episode. Fred and Sheldon help Bo, Bo starts right away, Bo wasn't on the farm when everyone left, this is a continuation of another episode, what else? Category:Aloysius pig fan club Category:Us acres Category:Garfield and friends custom Category:Garfield and friends